Four Simple Words
by The Obsessive Pirate
Summary: Robin and Starfire loved each other and were meant to be together, but after the Titans disband she gets engaged to someone else. One of Robin's friends. RxS eventually.
1. Disbanding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. .:sob:. I wish I did...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone saw it. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Their friends saw it. The bad guys saw it. Hell, even the bad guys grandmothers saw it. The only people who could not see that Starfire and Robin loved each other and were meant to be together were-

Robin and Starfire.

It was pathetic. It really was. Robin knew he loved Starfire. Starfire knew she loved Robin. But being the idiots that they are neither of them said a thing. Not a damn thing. And so the Teen Titans disbanded. They got too old to be the 'Teen' Titans and went their separate ways. Robin was the only one who stayed in the superhero business. He went back to Gotham and became Nightwing. He was Robin no more. He didn't keep in touch with anyone from the Titans. Not even Raven who lived in the same city. She avoided being seen most of the time.

The metal man known as Cyborg dropped his superhero name, and contacts, and went by his real name. Victor Stone. Vic for short. He stayed in Jump City and started his own business. He started a car company called 'Titan Cars'. He made the best cars around. They had the latest in technology. And they looked great too. Within ten years he became the owner of the best selling car company around.

The 'creepy' goth, Raven, also went by her real name after leaving the Titans. Rachel Roth also started her own business, but in Gotham. She started her own book store/poetry café. She named it 'Nevermore'. She too was successful, though not as successful as Vic.

The comical, green shape shifter known as Beast Boy, like the others took up his real name after leaving the Titans. Garfield Logan (Gar for short) joined the circus. It took him all of one week to realize that he didn't want to do this. So he pursued a life long dream of his and became a stand-up comic in Metropolis. He never really got anywhere. So Gar got a day job as a clown for kiddie birthday parties. But at night he did some stand-up comedy around the city in local bars and whatnot.

Last, but most certainly not least, Starfire moved to Metropolis and took on her real name. Although she shortened it and made it easier to pronounce and added a last name. Kory Anders opened her own restaurant called 'Star Food' which boasted the most unique food in this galaxy. Although the food looked weird and really rather gross a lot of people loved it and ate it up. 'Star Food' became a five star restaurant.

None of the Titans really stayed in touch. Only Gar and Kory. The lived in the same city so running into each other was unavoidable. Occasionally Kory would go and see one of his shows and occasionally Gar would go to her restaurant. (Which was not very often. One does not make a lot of money as a kiddie clown.) Over the years though, they became very close. The very best of friends. And one night something more.

Ten years passed since the Titans disbanded, and they were all doing pretty well on their own. But Kory and Gar were undoubtedly doing the best. They had fallen in love and one night Gar got down on one knee and uttered four simple, but meaningful words:

"Will you marry me?"

Kory didn't even have to think. 'Yes' was the immediate answer. He jumped up and kissed her more passionately than ever before. They began planning the wedding at once. It was going to be a summer wedding on the beach under the moon. July seventh was the date they decided on. The sent out the invitations at once. Each of the former Titans got one. Then all of the honorary Titans. They even sent out a few to some of the Justice League. Clark Kent got one too. (He had gone to Kory's restaurant, met her and showed her around town. They had become fast friends.) The sent some invitations to the Doom Patrol as well. Everyone was invited. They knew that this wedding would be huge, but all of their friends had to be there.

No matter how much it might hurt their friends.

TTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Ok! I know this plot has been done a million times over, but this'll be good! I haven't even read one like this. Only their summaries. But please review. Flames are totally welcome. In fact they're almost encouraged. Heh heh. Almost.

Your Most Humble and Obdeint Author


	2. Blink

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans. .:sob:. If I did there wouldn't be a disclaimer.

**TTTTTTTT **

**Blink**

Dick Grayson loved his job as a superhero. It was what he lived for. It gave his life meaning. He woke up in the morning to keep Gotham City and the world safe.

There was a point in his life when he actually had a life.

Ten years ago Dick Grayson, known then as Robin, had a life. He was the leader of the greatest teen superhero force ever. The Teen Titans. The protected Jump City, and on occasion the world, from all sorts of baddies, creeps, and freaks. They also had a great time going out to eat, going to the park, going to the movie, and lots of other things. That would be the 'life' part of their lives. The five teens got up every morning to save people and to have fun. They fought for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza. Robin however had another reason to get up in the morning.

Starfire. He loved her quite possibly more than life itself. And although he did not know it, she had felt the same way about it. 'Had felt' being the key words here. Dick did not know that she had moved on. He told himself he had, but he was lying to himself. He still loved her as much as the day they had disbanded. He, Robin, the fearless, brave Boy Wonder, just had never had the guts to tell her.

Brave. Hah.

So, the Titans had disbanded and Robin and Star had lost touch. He had lost touch with everyone.

Dick came down from the roof of his apartment building at six after watching the sun rise. He took a quick shower, slipped into some black slacks and a red polo, and grabbed a bite to eat.

He turned on the TV in the living room to hear the news and walked into his kitchen. No sooner had he grabbed a bowl for his cereal did he realize that he was not listening to the news.

"_The cooking world has been taken by surprise," _said a female announcer.

Dick looked at what channel he was at. _The Food Network_, he read in his mind. _Oh. Of course. I was trying to figure out how to make some dinner._ He was about the change the channel when he heard the words 'Kory Anders' and 'is getting married.' _Oh! Hey. She's finally getting married. Gosh, that lady's a great chef. Good for her._

Dick did not know that Kory Anders was actually Koriand'r, his beloved Starfire. Had they said Koriand'r he would have recognized the name. See, the Titans all told each other their real identities just in case of emergency. None of them knew, except Gar, that Koriand'r had modified her name to Kory Anders.

Now if they had showed a picture of her he would have recognized her, but Kory had become rather private and did not wish to be photographed. Thus the news did not have a picture.

So Robin was completely surprised when he found a very fancy looking letter on his doorstep for him from Kory.

And Gar.

_I didn't know they were living together,_ he though, his heart beginning to race. _They're probably just roommates. Yea. Roommates. _

He opened the letter the find something that he never expected. No even in his worst nightmares.

_Garfield Logan and Kory Anders(Koriand'r) _

_would like to cordially _

_invite you to their_

_wedding._

Dick blinked and read it again just to make sure he had read it right.

After reading it over five times he realized that it said the same thing it had said the first time and that this was not some dream. He glanced at his watch. The wedding was three months away. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called work saying that he was sick and would not be able to come in today. The secretary for District Attorney Smit told him to get better soon.

Dick walked back inside and walked up to his apartment and set the letter on the kitchen table. He looked in the envelope to make sure that there was not a 'just kidding' in there. All he found was a latter from Gar asking him to be a man of honor.

Dick blinked again. He read this note only three times before realizing that this was not a dream. Kory was getting married. And the worst part was that one of his best friends was the groom. Dick blinked again. Then promptly fainted on the couch.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I know that these chapters are short, but at least they're coming quickly. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you! And a special thanks to Spyke90. I hope you guys liked this one. I little OOC with Robin's fainting, but I'm allowed to take liberties, right!

Your Most Humble and Obedient Author


	3. Hopes and Prayers

Disclaimer: I ** still** don't own the Titans. Or Dick. .:sniff:.

**Hopes and Prayers**

Dick woke up to a very annoying noise.

_BRRRRRRIIINNG!_

_BRRRRRRIIINNG!_

The phone. He got up off the couch and stumbled over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Dick! Man, I've been trying to reach you for hours!" came a rather loud, but familiar voice.

He glanced down at his watch. It was two in the afternoon. He had been asleep for seven and a half hours!

"Really. Who is this? I just woke up."

"Dick, this is Vic!"

_Vic…? Oh yea! Cyborg! Yea, yea._ "Vic. What's up?"

"You don't know?" Vic said, slightly annoyed. "You didn't get a letter?"

_Letter? Oh. That _letter Dick began to remember what happened that day. He began to remember that which he did not want to remember. "I got one," he said in a serious and grave manner.

"Are you gonna go?" Vic asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said as if nothing was wrong. " Gar asked me to be a best man. We're best friends. It's my duty."

"Alright. I just hope you can handle seeing Starf- I mean Kory again."

"Why wouldn't I? Sure it'll be a shock seeing her as an adult, but I can handle it."

On the other end Robin could hear Vic sigh. Dick was avoiding the subject.

"What? So she'll have changed. I can deal with seeing you can't I?"

Vic sighed again. "Dick, you're avoiding the subject."

"No I'm not," he said nervously knowing full well what topic Vic was talking about.

"Dick."

"I'll be able to handle seeing her again! I'm not gonna let my emotions get the better of me. We're just friends. And she's getting married and is happy. I'm not going to ruin that." _I hope I won't anyway._

"I hope you don't. For your sake at least. Beast- Gar would kill you. Literally."

Robin took a big breath then let it out. "I know." He paused. "So when are you going to get there?"

"The twenty-ninth."

"Oh. All right. I don't want to be late or anything. I'll see you there then?"

"Yea. Tell Raven to come on the twenty-ninth too. Then the five of us can see each other with out any interruptions."

"Alright. I'll call her. See you there."

"Bye Dick." they both hung up the phone praying that Dick would be able to control his emotions.

He looked at his watch. Two o'four. He grabbed the phone again, but put it back. Raven lived in his city. Why should he call her? He had not seen her in ten years. Dick grabbed his overcoat and keys. He locked up his apartment, walked out of his apartment and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver said.

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but found he could not remember the name of her café. "Ummm, it's a café. A dark one in Downtown. 'The Raven'? No. That's not it. 'Red Rose'? No. Not it either. Ummmm-"

"'Nevermore'," said the driver.

"That's it! 'Nevermore'! I need to get there."

"Ok, kid." The driver put his foot on the gas pedal and drove threw the crowed streets of Gotham City fighting rush-hour traffic. It took them thirty-five minuets to get to the café, but they got there. The driver stopped the cab in front of a ratty looking, little hole in the wall café that was squished by two other stores and housing on top.

"Thanks," Dick said as he paid the driver his money.

He walked to the door and opened it cautiously. He walked through the doorway to find himself in the midst of a very dark looking bookstore. He walked through up to the front counter and asked the man behind it where Rachael Roth could be found. The man (who wore heavy black eye liner, tight pants, and a tight black shirt) pointed to a doorway opposite the front entrance. Dick thanked him and walked through the doorway to find himself in a slightly crowded, very dark café. There was a bar in the back and in the front there was black stage with a single white spotlight on it. No one was reading in it at the moment.

Dick looked around to see if her could spot Rachael. He could not. He saw a girl sitting at a table sipping some coffee. She looked like a regular. He walked up to her. "Do you know where I can find Rachael Roth?"

She set down her coffee. "How can I help you?" Rachael asked dryly. "If you're here to buy the place get the hell out." She then went back to her coffee.

_Same old Raven. _Dick sat down opposite her. "Rachael it's-"

"I told you. If you want to buy the place get the hell out."

"I'm not here to buy the place."

She set her coffee down and looked at him. "Robin?" she half whispered.

"It's Dick," he said smiling.

"Dick! It's great to see you! How are you?" she asked happily letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm fine. My job's going well. Both are. How about you?"

Rachael regained her usual emotionless demeanor, but still allowed herself a smile. "I've been doing great. Nevermore is doing fine."

"Great. Wow. You're changed a lot." The teen Raven that Robin had known was gone. In her place was Rachael Roth. She had long black hair by now, and had a fully developed body. She had her ears pierced twice. And instead of a black cloak she wore a long black skirt that had a split up to her knee, a long sleeved black v-neck, and high-heeled boots. She was a knock out to say the least. Not a shy, scared, insecure, little girl, but an independent, confidant, bold, sexy woman.

"Thanks. So have you." The man she saw before her was not the Robin she knew, but someone else. His short, spiky, black hair was now in a long. He was not some skinny little kid anymore, but a muscular, toned man. His voice was only slightly deeper, but still held its commanding tone. His boyish featured were gone leaving a handsome young face and charming smile. The only things that had not changed were his eyes. His sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks."

"Dick, I have to ask. Why are you here? It's not like you come down here often and I'm not sure you're into the type of poetry we read here. So why are you here?" Raven said bluntly.

"I was on the phone with Vic and he said that he's gonna be in Metropolis on the twenty-ninth and so am I and he was thinking that we should get there that day so that the five of us can spend some time just the five of us."

"For the wedding. Sure."

Dick smiled. "Great. I'll see you there." He got up to leave, but was stopped by Rachael's voice.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing her again, Dick?" Rachael asked for the same reason's Vic did.

He did not turn around. "Yes. I can. I can control my emotions."

"You were never any good at that. Ever. Remember how you got with Slade?"

Dick cringed inwardly. He remembered the time he had donned the 'Red-X' costume to catch Slade. "Yes."

Rachael got up and walked in front of him. "Love is much more powerful and harder to control. As is jealousy. Especially after it's been bottled up for so long. Trust me. I know. Just be careful. 'Kay?"

Dick sighed. She was right. As usual. "I will. I can handle it. I promise."

"I hope you're right, Dick. I hope you're right."

The bade each other farewell until the twenty-ninth, Dick called a cab to get home, and got safely home praying that he could contain himself.

No matter how much Dick hoped that the wedding would go smoothly it was not. And in more ways than one.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Hoped ya'll liked it. Yes, there is some OOC, but it's 10 years in the future. They're live. Please review! I update much faster when you do! I swear. I only update this fast because you guys review. Seriously!

Your Most Humble and Obedient Author


	4. Time Stopped

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Waterford or Alfani. Wish I did though. I'd be flipping rich.

**Time Stopped  
**

The past three months had gone rather smoothly. For Dick that is. In short he had cut himself off from society and focused only on his work. He, like he usually did when faced with a problem, shut everyone out and focused solely on his work. He was very productive, but not so much fun to work with. Sure, he took orders and carried them out with extreme precision, but he was always serious and boring.

During the three months before the wedding all of his co-workers in the office dreaded having to do a case with him. Sure, they put the guy in jail, but he was so dispassionate. It was annoying. Even Batman dreaded working with Nightwing. Nightwing would be so cut and dry about everything. There was no passion in him.

But finally the three months of hell were over with and the wedding was upon Dick. He had picked out their wedding gift months ago. It was a Waterford Crystal bowl. It had stars all over it. It was gorgeous to say the absolute least. It had not been on the gift registry, but he knew that Kory would love it. He had seen the inside of her restaurant and it had bowls just like it everywhere. He knew she had designed it, so she had to love them.

On the morning of the twenty-ninth Dick flew to Metropolis. He landed at the airport at 9 o'clock and after getting his baggage went straight to the hotel.

The Le Malheur D'Hôtel was an absolutely gorgeous French hotel. It was designed like Palace Royal in Paris from the 17th century. It was breathtaking. It had gold covered molding, and marble floors, and stunning recreations of the Palace Royals decorations. One could not walk in there without envying the Royal family in Paris at the time.

Dick walked into the hotel and after taking in it's beauty looked for some sign that showed that he was supposed to be there. He could not find anything. There was no indication that a wedding was taking place in it's chapel. No sign saying 'Anders/Logan Wedding' with an arrow, but then of course it was nine days before the actual wedding. But he had at least expected Gar or Kory to be there. He did leave a message saying that he would be at the hotel at ten, right? He looked at his watch.

10:02

He began to wonder if this was all just some elaborate stunt the Gar and Kory had pulled on him to give him a heart attack. Probably not, but he could dream, right?

"Dick?" came a female voice from behind.

He spun around to see Rachael carrying two bags. "Rachael!" he said walking over to her and giving her a big hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Where are Kory and Gar? I don't see them anywhere?"

"That's what I was wondering."

"Dick? Rae?" came a kid like voice from behind.

Dick spun around to see not whom he expected to see. He expected to see Beast Boy. But instead he saw Gar Logan. He had changed a lot over the years. His once short and spiky hair was gone. In its place was a short mullet. His clean-shaven place now had a small clean-cut goatee. He was no longer a skinny kid. He was a skinny man. He had some muscles, but very little. He had a runner's body. Gar didn't wear the stupid uniform that Dick had last seen him in. He wore normal clothes. Black slacks and a purple polo.

"Gar!" Rachael said, grinning widely.

"Rae!" He ran up to her and gave her a huge, bone-crushing hug. " It's great to see you again! How you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"It's been doing great." He turned to see Dick standing over by Rachael's and his luggage. "Dick!" he said walking over to him. He gave him a great, big, bone-crushing hug too.

"Gar- can't breath-"

Gar let him go. "Oh. Sorry. Wow, it's great to see you again too. How've you been?"

Although Dick felt nothing like the answer Gar was expecting he gave him that answer. "I've been doing great. Really great. How about you? How has life been treating you?"

"Aside from Kory, not so well. No one likes my comedy. Only a few. Kiddies love it though."

"That's alright. You'll get a break. So where is Kory? I've been dying to see her."

"Kory said she's be down in a moment."

"O-" Robin stopped. He was going to say 'ok', but the 'k' got lost when he saw Kory.

The second he saw her time stopped. It simply did not exist. The only thing that existed was her. She was the only thing that mattered. He tried to remind himself that she was engaged, but that did not matter either. Dick could have stayed in this moment forever. He could stay there, just looking at her brilliant, emerald green eyes for an eternity. He could stay there just looking at her red hair floating there forever. He could just stay there and look at here forever. Nothing else mattered. Not Gar, not Vic, not Rachael, not the bad guys, not Bruce, not even himself. Just her. She was the only thing that truly mattered.

But then as quickly as time had stopped, it started back up again.

"Dick!" said a voice. It was familiar, but at the same time totally unknown. It was beautiful. It was so beautiful that it could have only come from a godless of unmatched beauty. It was the voice that every time he heard it Dick wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. It was the voice that gave him life. It was the voice that made him realize why he lived. Why he woke up each morning. It was the voice that gave his life meaning. It was the voice of Kory Anders.

"Dick!" she said running up to him and hugging him.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Kory," he breathed. It was such a simple two-syllable name. But it was the beating of his heart.

She let go of him. "Dick! How've you been?" she asked speaking normally.

He was surprised to hear her talk like that. "I've been great. Wow. You've changed so much." Not only had Kory's way of talking changed, but her looks too. She was no longer a flat little teenager. Kory Anders and a fully developed woman. Other things had changed too. Her once long, red hair was now short and elegantly spiked. And she was taller, but only a bit. And she did not wear her old uniform. She was wearing a simple, but stunning Alfani Drape-Neck Matte Jersey Dress.

Dick had to concentrate very hard not to grab her and kiss her. "So, how've you been? I've heard great things about your restaurant."

"I've been doing very well, thank you. You've changed too."

Dick could only grin. He was like a love-struck teenager. All of the promises he made to himself about controlling his emotions were being broken. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop himself from loving her.

_I need to get out of here, _he thought suddenly. He knew that if he didn't leave now and come back the day of the wedding he would do something he regretted. He needed that or a distraction.

As is on cue Vic walked threw the front doors. "Gar! Kory! Rachael! Dick!" he yelled across the room much to the annoyance of the other guests and employees. Vic had not changed much if at all. He wore clothing over his parts, but that was really it. His human face was more distinguished, but that was really it. He walked over to each of the former Titans hugged them and said. He kissed Kory on the cheek and congratulated her and Gar. When he got to Dick he hugged him and quickly asked him how he was holding up. Dick flat out lied to him and told him he was fine. Luckily for Dick, he believed him. But Dick knew he could not keep this up forever. Eventually he would break.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I had alot of fun writing this section. I took the time part from a story I wrote for class about the guy I had a crush on. I'm so glad I could put it to good use! Woo hoo! Thanks to all ya'll who reviewed. Much appreciated. Oh, if you want another great fic read _Paradox_ by A.R. Fredrick or _Elemental Goddess_ by xRubyDustx. They both totally rock. Seriously. But please review.

Your Most Humble and Obdient Author


	5. Something Is Not Right

**Something Is Not Right**

After Dick, Rachael, and Vic put their stuff away they all met in the lobby and went out for brunch Instead of calling a cab they walked to 'Star Food'. Leading the group Vic and Gar were like two goofy sixteen year olds again, making jokes, talking about Stank Ball, which was now an international sport, and generally being Vic and Gar. Next were Kory and Rachael. They were chatting about the wedding, clothing, business, and girly topics, such as Orlando Bloom. Dick took the back. He was walking behind Rachael and Kory thinking.

_I need to get out of here. I'm gonna wreck something. I just know it. _Then he heard Kory giggle about something Rachael had said. His heart melted again. _But if I did it would kill me. Staying is gonna kill me anyway. Is there no easy way out!_

Kory stopped talking with Rachael and began to walk with Dick.

"Hey," he said softly.

"So, Dick how goes you life? Both of them. We really didn't get much chance to talk at the hotel," Kory said.

"They're both fine. Deathstroke escaped again," Dick said scornfully.

"Deathstroke?"

Robin realized that Kory didn't know that Slade went by a different name too. "Oh! Slade. Sorry. I'd forgotten that you guys didn't know about his name change."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Dick cleared his throat to break it and said, "So, ummm, how's your life? Aside from the wedding and all that."

Kory smiled and Dick's heart melted again. "Life's been great. My restaurant has been doing fabulously and umm, the wedding is going smoothly."

_For now, _Dick thought grimly. "Good. Good." The uncomfortable silence returned. After a few seconds or so Dick said, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, ummm, we're going to my restaurant for brunch. I'm sure that they didn't give you anything good on the plane."

"No. Just a muffin." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Sta- I mean Kory, the food at your restaurant isn't what you tried to give us as Titans is it?"

Kory giggled. "Heh heh, I'm afraid it is. Just with a more Earthy feel to it."

Dick's face fell. "Oh."

Kory hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey, it can't be that bad. It's a five star restaurant."

"I know," Dick said smiling.

"You do?" Kory did not think that he would know that.

"Yea. I, ummm, I watch the Food Network from time to time when I run out of Mac n' Cheese," he said smiling weakly.

Kory giggle again and once more melted Robin's heart. This was too much for him. He was inches away from the woman he loved and he could not have her. She was getting married in nine long, painful days and there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it. If he even made it through the nine days he just might kill himself after. He could not live with a broken - no, shattered - heart.

The rest of the trip Kory spent talking with Vic and Gar with Rachael. Dick, once again, walked by himself, just thinking. He wanted so much just to tell Kory how he felt about her. But he could not. It was very hard not to kill Gar.

The five got to the restaurant by 10:50. The out side was very sophisticated. It had tinted windows and doors with deep purple lettering that said, "Star Food, The alien dinning experience."

They walked inside to see an exquisitely designed interior. It had a high twenty-five foot black ceiling with deep purple walls with lights shining up them at different points. In the back next to where the doors to the kitchen were there was a twenty-foot tall waterfall with royal blue lights highlighting it. The booths were deep red with black marble tabletops with a soft light in the middle. It was – in a word – elegant.

Dick smiled as he saw the Waterford bowls on top of somewhat thick walls that separated the tables.

The hostess sat them in the center of the restaurant in a circle booth. "A sever will be with you shortly."

"Wow, Kory. I can't believe it, girl. You designed this?" Vic said, eyes wide.

Kory smiled proudly. "Yes I did."

"It's so dark and elegant," Rachael said almost happily. "I would have thought that it would be bright and happy."

"It originally was, but people were complaining about the glare from the lights so I had to change it. I consulted with some designers and they thought that something like this would be beautiful and I agreed," Kory said gleefully.

"It's beautiful," Dick began. He turned to Kory. "Just-" He stopped. He was going to say, 'Just like you,' but he knew he could not.

"Just what?" Kory asked almost wanting him to finish his original sentence.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was wrong anyway." _You're not beautiful. You're radiant. _

"Oh." Vic and Rachael could practically hear her heart drop as she said that. Gar could not because he was too engrossed in the menu and Dick could not because he was too absorbed in his sorrow.

Vic and Rachael gave each other dangerous glances. What ever was going to come of the next nine day was not going to be good for anyone.

The five ate lunch and then decided to return to the hotel. On the way back it was very much like before. Gar and Vic in the front being boys, Rachael and Kory in the middle chatting, and Dick walking behind staring at the pavement.

_I made a promise_, he said to himself. _I made a promise to Victor, to Rachael and to myself. I have to keep that promise! I have to! And I will._ He was lying to himself. He knew it too. No matter how much he wanted Kory to by happy, not matter how much he did not want to break Gar's heart, no matter how many promises he made he knew that if he did not marry Kory he was going to die. He would not be able to go on knowing that the woman he loved more than life itself was married to another man.

Once at the hotel they ran into the minister who had decided to show up early to see the city. S. Wilson was in the mid-fifties with silver hair and a patch over his right eye.

"Minister Wilson!" Kory said loudly across the lobby. "I didn't think you'd be showing up until the rehearsal dinner!"

"This is my first time in Metropolis, so I though that I'd see the city," he said in a deep, almost fatherly voice.

"Let me introduce to you my friends. Victor Stone."

"What's up?" he shook his hand firmly and received a firm handshake back.

"Rachael Roth."

"Miss Roth," he said.

"And Dick Grayson."

Dick and Wilson shook hands briefly. Something about Wilson made Dick feel uneasy. He did not know why, but he did.

"Pleasure," Wilson said smoothly.

Dick knew that voice. He knew it almost too well, but as he looked at Wilson he could not place a face or a name to the voice save that of Wilson's.

Something was not right.

713713713713713

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was having brain farts. It won't take this long again. I hope. Tell me if this is any good. Oh! And if anyone has any guesses at why Dick is feeling all werid abut Wilson please tell me! I want to know how well versed you lot are in Teen Titans. It's just a matter of curiosity. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!

The Obsessive Pirate  
Formerly Your Most Humble and Obedient Author


End file.
